


Do You Want to Obi-Wan Ke Know Me?

by archeoptah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Getting Together, Halloween, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah
Summary: Дерек ведёт себя как полный придурок, когда дело касается Хэллоуина.«Ой, не знаю, — задумчиво проговаривает он. — Я за всё, что не включает организацию вечеринки для несовершеннолетних в моём доме без моего разрешения».





	Do You Want to Obi-Wan Ke Know Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do You Want to Obi-Wan Ke Know Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551361) by [thatdamneddame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamneddame/pseuds/thatdamneddame). 



> Warning. Достаточно много отсылок к «Звёздным войнам» (окей, к «Красной шапочке» тоже).

Дерек ведёт себя как полный придурок, когда дело касается Хэллоуина.   
«Ой, не знаю, — задумчиво проговаривает он. — Я за всё, что не включает организацию _вечеринки для несовершеннолетних_ в моём доме без моего разрешения».  
Видимо, окончательно перевоплотившись в чёртова волка, Дерек обнаружил у себя чувство юмора. Он отмачивает нечто подобное весь последний месяц, поэтому Стайлз не чувствует никаких угрызений совести, когда бросает в него полотенце.  
Потому как Дерек — самый большой засранец в мире, он не использует свои рефлексы оборотня, чтобы уклониться от летящего в него предмета.   
— Оу, — говорит он с совершенно невозмутимым выражением лица. — Мой глаз.  
У Стайлза возникает внезапное желание одновременно и поцеловать Дерека, и ударить его под дых, что само по себе оскорбительно, не говоря уж о том, что Стайлзу в последнее время часто этого хочется. К счастью, его спасает Скотт, который предлагает посмотреть ужастики и помочь раздать леденцы у дома его матери.

***

Когда Стайлз в первый раз видит, как Дерек показывает клыки ряженой компании, он смеётся до слёз. Ему даже приходится извиниться, чтобы пойти полежать полчаса на диване миссис Маккол с чувством того, что он дебютант в викторианскую эпоху, оправляющийся после падения в обморок. Но на самом деле он приходит в себя после умопомрачающего, переворачивающего его мир с ног на голову открытия, заключающегося в том, что Дерек Хэйл — тот ещё идиот.  
Когда Стайлзу удаётся, пошатываясь, добрести до двери, Скотт и Дерек уже исполнили свой дуэт оборотней. Всё, что остаётся Стайлзу, — надеть свою красную шапочку и повторять: «Бабушка, какие у тебя большие зубы», лишь бы не видеть, как краснеет Дерек, начиная с кончиков ушей.

***

Хэллоуин на первом курсе колледжа проходит так же: ужастики и раздача сладостей у дома миссис Маккол. На втором курсе, правда, Стайлз и Скотт открывают для себя вечеринки на Хэллоуин.

***

На последнем курсе колледжа в жизни Стайлза приключается страшный позор — возможно, нормально, что его приоритеты несколько изменились, но он никогда не пытался быть хорошим человеком, — но Скотт так _до сих пор_ и не посмотрел «Звёздные войны».  
— Я не могу пойти один, — в сотый раз объясняет Стайлз. — Я буду выглядеть просто как бродяга в обносках.  
Скотт закатывает глаза, бессердечный.   
— Не мои проблемы, что ты не можешь отрастить бороду, чувак. Выбери кого-нибудь другого. Ну там, Дарта Вейдера. Он всем известен.  
Стайлз даже не пытается скрыть содрогание.  
— Дарт Вейдер. О боже, ты о нём знаешь. — Скотт расплывается в торжествующей улыбке, и Стайлз тяжко вздыхает в знак поражения. — Ну давай, — просит он. — Я буду Оби, ты — Ханом Соло. Это должно быть охренительно.

***

Но только вот это не охренительно: Скотт приходит в тоге из плакатов с Тони Хоуком* и кроксах, потому что он позорище всея Хэллоуина. Очевидно, в своих планах он не заходил дальше пункта «Не быть Ханом Соло», и, эм, Стайлз не знает, почему он вообще дружит со Скоттом. Это самая большая вечеринка в Бейкон Хиллс, и каким-то образом (ну, благодаря навыкам игры в лакросс и заразительной натуре Скотта) они получили приглашение.  
Стайлз всё равно одевается как Оби-Ван Кеноби, потому что потратил туеву хучу денег на костюм и не может не пойти в нём.  
Но, должно быть, есть боги или высшая сила, что желает Стайлзу счастья: он ошивается у чаши с пуншем — пьёт и совсем не думает о том, что он самый крутой джедай всех времён и народов, потому что Скотт со своим говёным недокостюмом в центре внимания, — когда подходит Дерек Хейл и говорит:  
— Это не те напитки, что ты ищешь.  
Это самая универсальная отсылка к «Звёздным войнам», но это не удерживает Стайлза от подколки:  
— А не коротковат ли ты для штурмовика?  
И затем Дерек Хейл, Дерек мать его Хейл, смотрит вниз на свою одежду, обратно на Стайлза и с одной из своих редких, очаровательных улыбок выдаёт:  
— Что? А, униформа? — И добавляет: — Я вообще-то Чубакка.  
И это действительно так. Он в коричневой толстовке с капюшоном, коричневых брюках, коричневых ботинках, с патронташем Чуи на груди.  
— Борода — милое дополнение, — неосознанно произносит Стайлз. У него ощущение, что он на перепутье: _никто_ из его друзей не смотрел «Звёздные войны».  
Почему-то кажется, что улыбка Дерека становится ослепительнее, и Стайлз вообще никогда не предполагал, что всё случится таким образом.

***

Позже, в темноте комнаты в чьём-то доме, Дерек неясно произносит: «Хорошо, детка. Только не зазнавайся» в перерывах между поцелуями, будто это всё, на что он способен, чтобы собрать себя воедино.  
Стайлз много что может на это ответить, но его лица касается колючая щетина и Дерек тяжело дышит ему в шею, так что вместо ответа Стайлз запускает руку в брюки Дерека и спрашивает: «А если я чуть-чуть зазнаюсь?»  
И когда Дерек смеётся, но не отстраняется, а подаётся ближе к руке Стайлза, тот осознаёт, что всё, случилось. И лучше бы Дереку как следует к этому подготовиться на будущее, потому что у Стайлза десятилетний план на Лидию Мартин и она не может назвать никого из Повстанческого альянса.  
Дерек пробует губы Стайлза на вкус, на Хейле самый простой костюм Чубакки из всех возможных, и Стайлзу приходит ошеломляющее осознание, что это, возможно, любовь.

***

Скотт больше не приглашает их на вечеринки на Хэллоуин: «Чувак, девушка Роба подумала, что он ей изменял, потому что вы, придурки, испачкали его постельное бельё. Ему пришлось его сжечь», — но все друзья Скотта также друзья Стайлза, так что на вечеринках они оказываются.  
Да он просто завидует. Стайлз и Дерек всегда занимают первое место в номинации «Лучший парный костюм» — Стайлз знал, что одеяние Оби-Вана Кеноби было отличной идеей.

***

В следующем году они одеваются как Красная Шапочка и Большой Серый Волк, потому что в этой роли Стайлз выглядит очень забавно, а Дерек решил сбавить обороты в этом году и пойти в качестве _оборотня с непростым прошлым_. Стайлз пытается не обращать на это внимания.  
— Угх, чуваки, ненавижу вас, — решительно выдаёт Скотт, когда натыкается на сосущихся в гардеробной Дерека и Стайлза. — Вы отвратительны на Хэллоуин.  
— Технически, — говорит Стайлз, посмотрев на часы, — Хэллоуин уже закончился.   
Глаза Дерека сверкают золотом.   
— Хорошо, что я не в костюме.  
— Ну, в таком случае не оставляй меня одного, бро. Теперь я просто дебил в плаще, — улыбается Стайлз.  
И это не должно так работать — это же так невероятно тупо, — но это Дерек и Стайлз, это они, и всё сходится. Сходится каждый грёбаный раз. 

**Author's Note:**

> * Тони Хоук — американский профессиональный скейтбордист. Победил в номинации «Лучший костюм на Хэллоуин» в 2014 г., скопировав образ Ларри Дэвида (американский актёр).


End file.
